<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Demons Lie by Winterswild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365780">Where Demons Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterswild/pseuds/Winterswild'>Winterswild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsters Make Loud Noises [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alien Prisons, Aliens, Ancient Demons, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hermaphrodite Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Horror, M/M, Making Out, Namekian Biology, Namekian Culture, Namekian History, Namekians - Freeform, Near Death Experiences, Slow Burn, Spooky Temple, Starvation, Supernatural Elements, Trapped, thirst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterswild/pseuds/Winterswild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccolo visits an ancient temple on New Namek in search of answers and Gohan's along for the ride. Lives that seemed so simple soon start to unravel when they end up trapped inside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Piccolo/Son Gohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Monsters Make Loud Noises [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Demons Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Dragonball Z. Set when Videl and Gohan are married and have Pan.</p><p>Mild Gohan/Piccolo ahead.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aqua blue grass, with blades like velvet, wavered seductively around and beneath his brown boots. He wasn’t impressed by their little organic display, in fact he frowned dramatically at their audacity. New Namek sprawled ahead of him, and he narrowed his eyes at the alien landscape, alien only by circumstance of course. Every rock and tree sat dazzlingly bright against a somewhat dark green sky; as if the burning sun could not possibly lift its murky depths. It mirrored Piccolo’s mood brilliantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could sense Namekians everywhere, clustered together in groups, dotted around the northern hemisphere. He withdrew his senses, closing himself off to prevent any overly friendly kin seeking him out. Somewhere inside he could feel Nail revolting at the disconnect, both distant yet pushing at the front of his skull. At one time he’d have crammed the strong willed personality into the back of his mind but now, he mollified his internal companion mentally as he levitated a couple of feet into the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The impulse that had drawn him to this planet was pulsating away at his core. Goku had teleported him here without much of an inquisition, and as usual he was both grateful and stunned by the trusting nature of the Saiyan. As he left the Earth, however, he did catch the telepathic link with Gohan perking up and he shut it down with a firm thump. Not quickly enough though, and he knew the younger man would now be on high alert. Piccolo’s behaviour had been even more unpredictable and erratic than usual and the demi-Saiyan had been politely haunting the Namekian about it of late. Dreams and nightmares plagued him, coming together with reality in an awful disarray. Distorted memories of a home long forgotten and a father, faceless but ever present in his mind. Long nights filled with nothing but green demons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ancientness of it felt misplaced in his head and his young age contrasted horridly with it. He was now reaching thirty years old, in Earth years, but he could think back for centuries. All in all, it was a great big migraine he could do without. Dark eyes scanned the landscape and he spotted something that looked familiar, ignoring the fact that it couldn’t possibly be since the original planet met its end decades ago. He flew towards the structure, which looked to be built into the cliff edge. Large pillars cut into the natural stone, looking demure yet grand, and entirely at odds with the planet’s newest inhabitants. Piccolo knew immediately that it was a temple, comparable to some of the ruins he had seen on Earth. The grandiose entrance didn’t look at all Namekian and it looked so incredibly old; he assumed it was a remnant of some other race. Why it should resonate with him so strongly, he had no idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reddish stone had been carved ornately, decorated with intricate images and script that meant nothing to him and made him feel hot and irritated. He belatedly realised that actually, the planet’s sun burned a lot hotter here and he glanced at the violet flush along the top of his forearms and hands. The sound of a chipper voice trying to sound nonchalant made him jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fancy seeing you here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cape fluttered as he turned to address his visitor. He greeted the younger man with kind contempt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gohan”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demi-Saiyan smiled, smug and nervous. He knew that following his mentor here would lead to an inevitable argument but he simply could not help himself. After tracking his father down, he had felt concerned, then he had smelled adventure. Knowing the Namekian would not be simply visiting relatives or whatever else Goku had assumed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piccolo waited patiently for an explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I um - I was curious.” He didn’t continue on to horrify his friend by saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was worried</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is none of your business Gohan”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The demi-Saiyan had expected this line of defence, and flung his response at the other man too quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That may be, but space is a dangerous place Piccolo, what if something happened to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was deliberately generic and loaded with emotional blackmail. It hit that soft spot somewhere in his mentor’s heart, although he could already see the other man scowling at his outfit, which clearly did not spell </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here to protect you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gohan crossed his arms, wishing he’d have changed from his grey suit into his gi before planet hopping. The material strained pleasantly against his tensed muscles, and he hoped desperately that he looked more menacing for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t, although Piccolo could see the overly confident young man had been training, at least. He turned around, in a kind of half huff, barking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t admit that he was somewhat grateful for the familiar company. Gohan smiled behind his mentor’s back, careful to wipe it from existence when the other man turned around again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, nothing, sorry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan stepped quickly after the Namek, curiosity bubbling away as his eyes tried in vain to see everything all at once. He desperately wanted to know why Piccolo had come here, and had to violently swallow his question, knowing it would shatter whatever had possessed the other man to allow him to tag along. Instead, he turned his focus to the ornate pillars as he passed them. The entrance way gave way to a narrow hall with no discernible ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in awe, mouth agape as he tried to mentally catalogue the images and statues carved into the rock. Piccolo felt his skin itch unpleasantly as his own eyes skimmed over their surroundings. Faint energy seemed to echo and dance around his ears, his antennae twitching as frequencies swapped and changed. The demi-Saiyan seemed unaffected by it, unsurprisingly, and Piccolo kept the observation to himself. The walkway grew darker as they walked further in and New Namek’s blazing sun moved on to do other things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One particular structure made Piccolo blink against the uneasy fear germinating in his sternum. Like the others, it looked oddly ancient yet permanent, its humanoid form forever frozen in mock prayer. Pointed ears had long since chipped but like every statue he had seen, the empty eyes followed him as he passed by. The rock looked grey now, and he wasn’t sure if it was just the fading light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan coughed to get his mentor’s attention. He tried not to sound too much like a hardened warrior worried by a few spooky sculptures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s getting a bit dark?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piccolo smirked, noticing the hint of childish concern. There were indentations in the walls, every couple of meters, semi-circles built into the rock that contained liquid. He frowned at the black substance, or perhaps it wasn’t black, everything had now lost its colour. Although the temple itself was distinctly not Namekian, the bowls of light fluid were, and so he ignited them with his chi. The first caught fire immediately, and a snake of light flew through the wall cavity to the next bowl. Gohan watched with raised brows as the grand hallway ahead of them lit up and the soft sound of burning seemed to continue far and echo back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walls held stories that the demi-Saiyan desperately wanted to read, and now they were cast in a blue-ish glow, the stone had lit up slightly. He passed a hand over it, it felt like limestone. Piccolo had stopped, something in the air beat at him, telling him to turn around. He watched Gohan paw at the walls, his mind hungry and unaware of the danger that seemed to thrum all around them. He swallowed, caught between marching down the corridor to confront whatever the hell it was that brought him here, and keeping an eye on Gohan. The younger man seemed to catch the trail of his errant thought and turned his attention to Piccolo; innocent curiosity turned, with alarming speed, into intrusive concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Namekian instantly scoffed and continued down the hall, not seeing Gohan’s slowly developing frown. Another sculpture, to his right, seemed to leer at him as he passed it; its long elven ears tucked back and eyes wide. He had noticed that Piccolo had slowed his natural loping pace to one Gohan could keep up with, and he skipped ahead slightly to grab the older man by the arm. His calloused skin met, too hard, with a warm and solid bicep. He cursed, forgetting that outside of battle, Piccolo’s muscles were lithe and not bulging with chi. If it hurt, he didn’t show it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re gonna have to tell me why we’re here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His spook level was reaching maximum, and he nervously eyed the leering statue. Piccolo growled at Gohan’s overt display and shrugged off the demi-Saiyan’s hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re here because you followed me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piccolo hissed, barely a whisper, and Gohan blinked at it. The Namek would normally be shouting and an irrational thought, that perhaps he didn’t want to wake the statues up, sent his anxiety tumbling. He whispered back, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, smart ass. Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He prodded a finger into the Namekian’s broad chest, they were standing close now and he knew that Piccolo would be bridling at it. Ordinarily, he wouldn’t be so forward with the other man, but the last few weeks had his patience wearing thin. His confidence soon escaped him in an undignified noise, however, as Piccolo picked him up by his starched white collar. Words came out halting and bitter.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of your business”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan bit his lip. Logically, he knew he could overpower his quick tempered companion, but a lifelong hero worship made him falter. His mind battled for a response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, but if there is something down here Piccolo. I need to know what it is”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piccolo scowled at Gohan’s comment and the demi-Saiyan tried to hide a smirk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Got you, right in the common sense.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He released the shorter man and grunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t exactly pleased to hear that and brushed the dust from his suit, analysing the blunt and somewhat worrying statement. He pursed his lips,</span>
  <em>
    <span> to continue, or not continue?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you come all this way if you don’t know what’s down here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piccolo opened his mouth to bark out a response but caught himself, lowering his voice to that deep whisper that Gohan actually kind of hated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...don’t know that, either”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The humiliation of admitting that he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no fucking idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> what was going on made Piccolo’s insides scowl at the incessant pursuit of answers that he didn’t have. On top of it all, he now felt utterly stupid. He supposed he could tell Gohan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>well, I had a dream about it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and clenched his fists instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stormed off, his cape whipping the demi-Saiyan and cutting off any further questions. Gohan followed lamely behind, trying hard not to look at any of the creatures forever frozen in stone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The odd buzz across his senses continued, and for the umpteenth time, Piccolo did wonder if they were walking into a trap. This certainly wasn’t anything to do with Namek, as far as he could tell, and he wondered if he had been lured here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or maybe the trap is for Gohan? </span>
  </em>
  <span>His mind kept on and on as he walked. Dimly, he realised they were venturing very far into the crust of New Namek, and on a slight decline. It was rapidly getting colder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan wordlessly walked by Piccolo’s side, arms occasionally brushing, neither man minding. The demi-Saiyan’s human warmth was actually welcome, as the Namek felt the walls creep by them. The sculptures now took on larger form, and something in his mind gave him the word he was looking for, </span>
  <em>
    <span>deities.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Something else said, in a voice that he wasn’t entirely sure even belonged to him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>here the Gods sleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned, and still, the corridor continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One particular statue seemed to turn, inching, to look at him as they neared it. Before he could react, he stopped involuntarily and hitched in his breath, glancing at Gohan’s hand rammed into his stomach, halting his path. The younger man’s voice was high pitched and almost inaudible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piccolo was not troubled by things that go bump in the night, he had fought monsters and even remembered being one. Moving statues in alien tombs? Apparently, this was nearing his limit. He pushed down the embarrassing fear that had started to cool in his veins, and nodded his disbelieving response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan considered powering up to Super Saiyan but felt it may be a bit of an overreaction, they had battled all sorts of creatures. He felt like Pan watching a scary cartoon and frowned, not liking the comparison. The stone figure just stared at them, head angled, empty eyes piercing. He spoke again, this time, trying to put some confidence in his wavering voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s alive?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piccolo shoved off Gohan’s hand, where it had been pressing unpleasantly against his abdomen. With an arrogance he didn’t feel, that even seemed inappropriate, he scoffed at his student.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get a grip”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked past the stone creature, noticing it had a ghost of a smile on what might be its broken face, and left Gohan standing, embarrassed, in the hallway. Having successfully passed the ancient beast, he turned to his student in order to further humiliate him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gohan, it’s just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Balak’tar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get a chance, however, because there was that voice again, in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed, coarse, feeling centuries of dust settle in his windpipe. Gohan’s eyes were wide and Piccolo had just enough time to turn to regard the stone creature as it, once again, turned towards him. He couldn’t think of anything except that it had such dead eyes. Gohan’s body collided with his own as he was grabbed and ungracefully flown, half dragged, down the hallway by the super Saiyan. The fire lights went out with the explosion of chi and the consequent draft, and Piccolo squinted back to see the creature. He would regret this later, because he didn’t see the hallway’s incline double, didn’t see Gohan trip before he caught his own legs up in Piccolo’s long ones, didn’t notice that they were tumbling until it was too late. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both crashed down into the hard stone as it shifted from horizontal to vertical, a force not unlike gravity dragging them downwards. In Gohan’s confused mind he thought they were falling down a mine shaft and he held Piccolo tightly, who was struggling for purchase as they fell. The tunnel narrowed and they bumped into each other haphazardly while Piccolo tried to use his claws to dig into the stone. The air pressed them further, and he could smell his own blood as his nails were torn from their beds. He was dimly aware of kicking Gohan hard in the crotch by accident, and the other man wrapped his arms around Piccolo’s waist to stop from falling further. The density of the Saiyan did nothing for Piccolo and he cursed loudly, his hands coming away from the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fell hard, their descent quickening and he noticed later, that the strange shifting frequencies had faded away. Gohan landed on his right shoulder; arms still wrapped around his mentor, who had collided head first into the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piccolo had no idea how much time had passed, but when he woke up, he instantly regretted it. An almighty migraine hummed loudly inside his skull and he brought up a shaking, bloodied hand to silence it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan’s voice sounded relieved but lacked most of its usual warmth. Piccolo blinked in the darkness, just barely seeing the silhouette of the demi-Saiyan sat a couple of meters away. He opened his mouth to respond and his throat croaked his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long...Are you injured?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, and it actually made the Namek concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I hurt my shoulder but...it’s okay I think”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another pause. He wondered if Gohan was lying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while, I don’t know how long exactly”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piccolo nodded, sitting up and again, regretting it. He was in pain, his fingers throbbed, his waist felt numb and his head chimed in its chorus of sympathy. His dark eyes adjusted to the light, and his student came into focus, he was moving his hand up and down the wall. As if knowing the question the Namek was going to ask, his student spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t find a way out”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear the other man’s exhausted breaths, his stuttering heartbeat, but nothing else. No water, no movement of air, not that strange buzzing from before. The atmosphere seemed heavy, like it didn’t have a great deal of oxygen in it, and it was too cold. Piccolo nodded, naturally not jumping to panic mode just yet, and stood up. The floor looked like the same stone as the rest of the temple, with that same blue-ish tint. There were strange lines in it but he moved on to observe the walls. The Deep, dark rock could have been any colour but the low light didn’t yield much in that regard. He noticed, with some relief, that there didn’t seem to be any of those horrid statues. He looked up, and realised it was more of a cavern than a room, with a dark ceiling somewhere in the distance. He couldn’t see where the light was coming from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever adrenaline had been helping them along had dissipated, and he could hear Gohan shivering. Without thinking, he moved over to the demi-Saiyan and placed his hands on the smaller man’s shoulders. The grey suit was damp with perspiration but in a cold, clammy way. Warm brown eyes looked black now but they looked well enough, he exhaled and looked around the room again. Gohan’s voice sounded too loud with their proximity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a big room, but there’s no exit. I can’t even find the way we came in”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s anger in his voice and Piccolo wonders how long he’s been aimlessly wandering around. He frowns, though in the darkness he doubts Gohan can see it. He moves to conduct a search for himself while the demi-Saiyan sits back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was hours ago, or at least he thinks it is. The demi-Saiyan is asleep but making strange, unhappy noises and Piccolo tries to ignore it as he continues to search their new prison. It was apparent that the gentle light was actually coming from the stone floor itself, and in one of the far corners of the room there was an oblong patch of stone that looked to be completely black. Other than the fact that the space was obviously built deep into the planet itself, and it’s utterly ancient and abandoned, he isn’t able to discover much else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan starts in his sleep and sits up, looking around. Piccolo wonders if he’s had a nightmare and he feels guilt eat away at allowing him to tag along. The younger man should be at home with his family, not stuck down here in some dungeon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Piccolo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seems to be all he needs to hear, and he turns over, snuggling into the cape Piccolo had felt obliged to give him. The sound of Gohan’s cotton shirt shifting is jarring. He is so sorely reminded of the other man as a boy, crying in a ball on the ground for his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His attention is drawn back to the black patch in the corner, and he needles it with his eyes. It feels familiar. He wonders if he has a concussion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours become days, and Piccolo is half certain that a couple have passed by now. As his thirst cuts into his stomach, he regrets many things but at that precise moment, starting this journey loitering in the Namekian sun is number one. Letting Gohan come along at all, still a solid second. Not that he considered his own needs more important than the welfare of his friend, but hunger is a strong motivator. He had insisted on Gohan taking the canteen of water, knowing that the young man’s monstrous appetite would cause all kinds of problems soon. Besides, Gohan is stronger, and he had hoped the super Saiyan would simply blow them a hole in the wall so they could go. He grimaces at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any chi they muster simply dissipates into the ground, which they now realise is charged with it. They had tried for hours, and down it all went. That thrum is back, the swapping frequencies, and Piccolo realises it’s to do with the energy in the stone and his student postulates it’s how they might have powered this temple once upon a time. The Namekian tries to care, but his knuckles still sting from trying to punch their way out. Meditation is impossible now, his system too unsteady and functioning on too little to achieve any sort of peace, so he sits, waiting. This, he knows, is driving the Son boy bonkers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can you just sit there?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piccolo raises a brow at the loud accusation. Dealing with the Saiyan as a boy was considerably easier than placating the man now, and he’s yet again befuddled and exhausted by the other man’s emotional ping ponging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what else do you suggest I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan screams a little in rage, clenched fists jutting out. His suit jacket had been discarded for now and the shirt is stained with blood and stone dust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know do I? But there must be something we can do!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller man closes his eyes, he knows Gohan doesn’t understand Namekian physiology and he doesn’t expect him to. Sitting isn’t a choice he made; he simply can’t do a lot at the moment with reserves that are well and truly spent. For all his race’s innate abilities, surviving well without water or sunlight isn’t one of them. Gohan comes to stand in front of him and Piccolo snaps his eyes open, snarling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s something in Gohan’s eyes that makes him swallow his next furious verbal volley. A moment passes. The demi-Saiyan simply uncurls his fists and walks away. Piccolo cannot help but see an image that has fluttered into his mind; of that stone statue reaching out to him, turning, smiling. He shakes the strange thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Piccolo</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cringes inside at the voice in his head, the one he doesn’t recognise. It is getting more frequent, more insistent, and even though he knows it’s probably just the constant darkness, a head injury or even just stress, he can’t ignore it. It calls to him again. And again. It never stops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan looks at him with concern in his wide, brown eyes but he doesn’t notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More time has passed, a week? It felt a little meaningless to speculate now. Gohan’s Saiyan side was bubbling forth all the time now, or that’s what Piccolo had taken to calling it. The gentle scholar he knew so well still lived inside that man, but he wasn’t always in the driving seat. To Gohan’s credit, however, he was usually able to reign it back. Not tonight, of course, if it was night. It is always so dark here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan tightened his hold of the Namek, his strong arm wrapped firmly around Piccolo’s waist. The demi-Saiyan shifted, moving against his spine and Piccolo swallowed, trying not to move, or breathe. His cape had been draped across them, not that Gohan should be particularly cold. In fact, Piccolo had started to wonder if the demi-Saiyan had some kind of infection; if his irrational behaviour and high temperature may be any indication. He had been doing and saying things that were a little out of character for a while, and this was no exception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had been arguing, again. Piccolo would normally have better control over his temper but he was struggling, he was thirsty. Gohan was needling him about the voice, and he was distantly aware that his obsession with the black rock wasn’t normal. Not that he was about to admit that. The Namek had gone a little too far, perhaps. He didn’t actually know why he said it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you shut up, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>your wife”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something flashed in the demi-Saiyan’s eyes that Piccolo did not like at all. Gohan said something under his breath, he had not meant for Piccolo to hear it and wished he hadn’t but he caught it anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I guess you’re not”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sadness was encompassing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan had laid down next to him. That in itself wasn’t particularly unusual at this point, even Piccolo was feeling the finality and loneliness that this dark, empty room conveyed. It had an odd feeling to it, like they were inside and outside at the same time. It had occurred to him, constantly now, that they’d likely die in here, and again, the guilt ate. If there was any water left in that canteen, it likely wasn’t enough to last much longer. He tried not to think about asking for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man then just rolled over, and pulled Piccolo into his embrace. To his sheer horror, he didn’t even put up a fight, just let Gohan cuddle him and try to soothe away the crippling pain in both their stomach’s. His pink abdominal muscles recoiled at the touch, so desperately wanting water instead. As if sensing this, Gohan shifted again, bringing his left hand up to cup Piccolo’s now prominent cheek bone. The question in the Namek’s confused, dark eyes went unanswered and Gohan leaned in, his lips crashing clumsily into Piccolo’s own. He stiffened, not knowing what to do; not having the strength to feel anything but indifference. The demi-Saiyan laid down on top of him, his dense frame flush against his own frozen one. Violet blood flooded his face, it was strangely pleasant and he tried desperately not to enjoy it. Briefly, he wondered if Gohan was hallucinating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan’s hand moved down his face gently, gripping his chin. The half lidded mahogany eyes didn’t tell him anything he understood, and Piccolo made a noise as his mouth was opened. Gohan’s own lips moved, full and chapped, and the Namek blinked, his tongue meeting moisture. Piccolo made another noise and he was dimly away it sounded desperate; the moment their tongues met, he lost control. His cheeks burned with shame as he opened his mouth further, bringing up one hand to press Gohan closer. The demi-Saiyan’s mouth was so wet, and he was so thirsty, he couldn’t help but trail his tongue everywhere, forcefully sucking, trying to drink. His breaths were coming short now, but he didn’t want to let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan availed himself to Piccolo, knowing that the canteen was empty, and knowing that his friend was in pain. He himself was still terribly thirsty, he couldn’t imagine Piccolo’s discomfort. Not that this would help particularly, but it might quell the burning pangs for a few moments. Or at least, that’s what he told himself as his erection strained to get itself noticed. He marvelled at it, having thought his body would be too starving to achieve such a feat. He felt Piccolo moving beneath him, and although his sensibility was telling him that the Namek had likely no idea what he was doing, his body did not listen. Piccolo started abruptly when Gohan growled and bucked his hips forward, driving his hard erection into the other man's stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan looked sheepish as he pulled away from his mentor, but Piccolo could see the lingering lust in his eyes. He wondered if he looked much better, panting and licking his lips, and he decided that he didn’t want to know. He pushed Gohan off, and rolled onto his side, aching, bewildered and grateful. Gohan’s arm encircled him and eventually, the demi-Saiyan fell asleep. He had forgotten about it all, if only for a few moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice prattled on at him as he lay there, in a language he didn’t understand, repeating his name. Piccolo clenched his eyes shut against it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have drifted off because when he awoke Gohan was up and about. He moaned, as intense discomfort and grogginess hit him. He didn’t usually sleep, but his body had resorted to all sorts lately. His gi felt horrid on his skin, scented heavily with his own sweat and now Gohan’s. The demi-Saiyan looked over at his friend, silently hoping that Piccolo would do what Piccolo did best; pretend nothing happened. He was, once again, using his fists to punch into the dark oblong stone that lay silently in the corner. Old cuts from doing the same thing over and over were re-opening on impact but Gohan didn’t feel it, not anymore. Piccolo remained on his back, staring. He opened his mouth, and the hoarse words were out before he could think about them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry you’re going to die here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan looked up, boyish features drawn, he tried to think past his aching hunger and the persistent headache. He wondered if Piccolo had the same headache. He pushed himself up, vaguely aware that he didn’t have so much energy; his Saiyan strength was finally waning. Piccolo squinted as Gohan came into his line of sight, and he guessed now it was his turn to have a wobble because suddenly, he felt like crying. He was too dehydrated for it, but the unwelcome, horrid hiccups came anyway and a disgusting mix of emotions and cramps made him hyperventilate. He didn’t want Gohan to die. The demi-Saiyan knelt down, and lifted Piccolo up, as easily as he would Pan, and held him. He couldn’t remember ever seeing the Namek so scared, not seeing the adrenaline fuelled fear before battle, not the horror of realising they’re going to lose, not even the ominous threat of the androids. None of it looked like the shaking boy in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More time. They were nearing their end now, he could feel it. Piccolo had been wanting to go lie on the black oblong stone again. Mumbling about a voice and it lived in the rock. Gohan had cried when he realised Piccolo’s mind was going but eventually, he’d gotten fed up with nonsensical ramblings and let him do what he wanted. It would only be a matter of time before his own sanity started to split. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hunger had become overwhelming, and he hoped he would die soon after his friend in case he did something wild like eat him. An image of Piccolo looking on from the afterlife as Gohan wolfed down his remains came, unwelcome, to his mind’s eye. He felt so deeply sick and he idly fingered his thinning leg as his thoughts wandered. Even though Piccolo wasn’t particularly talkative he was glad to be trapped with him; his rock. Although somewhere along the way, he had become Piccolo’s rock too. He’d lost count now of how many dry, desperate kisses they’d shared since tumbling into this hole. The Namek, now beyond the point of being able to say no and he, beyond pretending he didn’t want it. He’d very nearly gone too far, divulging them of their soiled and awful clothes, touching Piccolo in places he’d likely never been touched. The noises he’d made. Videl would be furious, and he laughed before frowning at how inappropriate it was. Instead, he pushed it all away and thought of his beautiful daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A noise drew him out of his half-sleep and he looked at Piccolo, who had rolled onto his side. Terror gripped him as he thought, maybe, this was the sound of a Namek finally starving to death. He crawled over on his hands and knees, cringing at how hard the ground felt underneath him. A part of him wondered just how much time had passed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Piccolo”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice sounded scratchy and disused. The Namek responded heartily enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan, now completely exhausted, dropped next to his pallid green skinned friend. They were both still naked, not having the energy to find their garments. For a moment though, he did think the black rock was warmer, or maybe he dreamt it, he wasn’t sure anymore as once again he slipped into unconsciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He awoke lazily to Piccolo climbing on top of him. He thought it odd, and opened his eyes a little, black lashes fluttering in Piccolo’s too close face. The Namek was staring at him strangely. In fact, he looked down right haunted, face lit with that faint blue light against the pitch black ceiling. He didn’t look well, although he looked surprisingly energised, and Gohan hoped it was contagious. His breath caught, as Piccolo moved and he felt the Namek’s soft but papery skin against his own neck. The Namekian dragged his canines against Gohan’s Adam’s apple and the younger man instinctively swallowed dryly. There was no warning and his hand automatically came to cradle the back of Piccolo’s head as the Namekian bit down into his flesh. It hurt and he smiled at the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piccolo watched with bleary eyes as his own mouth suckled at the other man’s flesh, lapping up blood like water. Warm, sweet and sour. He moaned into the bite and even in his pathetic state, his ears burned with shame. He wanted to warn Gohan; </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s not me </span>
  </em>
  <span>but soon, Gohan was pushing him away, and whatever it was, it withdrew. Piccolo swallowed the ugly awareness that had he more strength, it might not have let go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not me, Gohan.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gohan stuttered, mouth agape as he looked up into Piccolo’s dilated pupils and blood dripping from his teeth. He didn’t look right, in fact, he looked into the Namek deeply, he didn’t feel right. He hesitated, dizzy from the blood loss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It smiled at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The face didn’t belong to his friend, and with energy he didn’t think he had, he shoved the Namek backwards. Piccolo laughed, horribly, and just sat where he had landed, stretching his long legs. The black stone underneath him felt hot but he didn’t want to take his eyes off the imposter to check why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you? What have you done with Piccolo?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was, it drew its long jade legs up to its chest and regarded him silently. Gohan wished he wasn’t naked, he was suddenly intensely aware of it. Then it moved its hands on to the blue stone, and pumped any and all of Piccolo’s energy into the floor. Gohan screamed in terror as the Namek’s eyes rolled back and he collapsed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Piccolo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan scrambled over to his friend, shaking him. He wanted to cry but he couldn’t, so instead he started to rock. Selfishly, he realised he would be dying alone after all. Bringing Piccolo into his arms, he laid down on the warm stone, and lay still. In shock, perhaps, and quietly contemplating his fate and the Namekian’s handsome face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Piccolo opened his eyes, it was met with Gohan’s relieved and suspicious gaze. Gohan opened his mouth to ask a hundred questions but was stopped by a jade hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the stone”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brown eyes frowned at the explanation. Piccolo removed his hand to let the younger man speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The stone possessed you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you idiot.” Gohan couldn’t help but smile at the familiar like tone “...It’s...the stone<em> is</em> its tomb”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brown eyes looked at the unmarked black patch of rock. Something told him it remained anonymous for a reason. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If it’s a tomb, and it’s dead, how is it doing this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He swallowed his questions and kept it simple for Piccolo’s addled mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Balak’tar.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piccolo didn’t voice the name that came into his head but nodded, and then seemed to realise he was naked and folded in on himself. Gohan didn’t really want to put their putrid clothes back on but fetched them both the bottoms to wear. He felt hope; he felt full of energy and didn’t know why. Something in his mind wondered if his nerve endings were shutting down. Piccolo hopped into his gi trousers, and then charged his chi. He looked at Gohan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do the same”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan buttoned the fly of his once grey pants and followed suit. His chi left him in rivulets as it poured into the floor. It wasn’t exactly comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piccolo answered quickly through his exhaustion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s helping us power up the temple”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Gohan power down quickly and he grabbed Piccolo, concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop, Piccolo. What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>helping</span>
  </em>
  <span> us? What is in that stone?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Namekian’s dark eyes looked at him, pupils still blown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s trapped Gohan, we have to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Piccolo seemed to falter. As if a spell had been broken, he seemed unsure suddenly and shook his head. They didn’t have much time to discuss it however, as the blue stone finally lifted a shade and the whole floor began to hum. Piccolo covered his ears at the whirring noise, electricity snaked across junctions where ancient conduits and circuitry had worn away. Gohan’s mind was on fire, even more so than his aching and empty stomach. Never in his life had he read anything where releasing things from tombs could be a good thing. Whatever had possessed Piccolo for that brief period did not seem warm and fuzzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black stone then shifted, and turned into something murky and transparent at the same time. A creature lay still in the liquid pool and Piccolo grabbed Gohan, moving them away from it instinctively. The cavern above shifted and structures began to move and collide. They stood back to back, waiting for the temple to settle, casting nervous looks at the oblong pool. The possibility that it might well be water did cross Piccolo’s mind and he tried to ignore it as the cavern stilled, and above them lay grand grey-blue struts and walkways; if Gohan had time he could have spent a lifetime marvelling at it. But they didn’t, and together they started to move. Piccolo cast one last glance at the grey liquid and the bony creature that lay in it, dead and still, and then they were running. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan cursed as they moved, the whole structure had moved and he contemplated blasting through the entire building. He opened his palm but a Namekian hand closed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. Something tells me we might need this place intact”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Piccolo didn’t explain further, but Gohan paraphrased it for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By this place, you mean it’s a prison? Don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were moving again, and corridors all looked the same before they finally saw a narrow opening. Pale blue grey gave way into a dark, gloomy walkway that looked more cave-like and Gohan gestured for them to go through. Piccolo looked at the tiny opening and scowled. It was a tight fit, even for Gohan and so he had to drag the Namekian through the hole, leaving pallid, green starved skin behind. The rock didn’t even crumble when Gohan punched it. Piccolo ignited the familiar looking light bowls, and they lit up ahead exactly like they had on the way in. They ran as fast as they could manage, starved and exhausted, ignoring the monstrous statues as they seemed to look on them, knowing. Knowing what they had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan shrieked an undignified yelp as he ran into a Namekian. He landed ungracefully on his ass, and the mage looked at both him and Piccolo with an indistinguishable expression. Then they were outside, in the open air, on the grass. In the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gohan coughed in laughter, relief and horror all mingling in one horrible guttural sound. Piccolo contained his own relief and regarded the mage quietly, who was taking in the state they were in. Filthy, pale and skinny. The tall willowy figure then looked in the distance and Piccolo followed his gaze to the Namekians that were chanting at the gate of that horrid temple. He bit his chapped lip, chest tight as he tried to quell the feeling that he and Gohan had perhaps released all hell on his home planet. The demi-Saiyan didn’t seem entirely aware, or had not yet noticed, because he was gripping Piccolo’s shoulders and his voice sounded elated and hoarse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re alive!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>W.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>